


Пинта крови

by your_old_PC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Молодой клерк Грегори встречает обаятельного пухленького вампира и с радостью готов поделиться с таким славным малым кровью, ведь на Рождество принято делать добро, да и просят совсем немного...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Пинта крови

После корпоратива больше всего хотелось выбраться из тесного костюма, влезть в домашние штаны и смотреть «Крепкий орешек» или «Гринча». Или листать ленту фейсбука, поставив себе фоном Depeche Mode и наслаждаться полутишиной. Чем не идеальное Рождество для человека, который вовсе не тяготится одиночеством, а наслаждается им?

Путь от офиса до метро близкий, на два-три трека. Навстречу Грегори шли счастливые или пьяные (или всё сразу) прохожие, такие же офисные работники в деловых костюмах и пальто всех оттенков скуки. Кое-кто дерзко расхаживал с фетровыми оленьими рожками на голове, в шляпе Санты или с мишурой на шее, повязанной подобно гавайскому венку. Эти люди вместе с оформителями витрин генерировали атмосферу праздника, раз погода в отпуске, и вместо Белого Рождества нью-йоркцев ждало Рождество Цвета Мокрого Асфальта и Неоновых Огней.

Человек, поймавший его за локоть у спуска в подземку, тоже внёс свой вклад в поддержание иллюзии праздника. На его круглой голове красовался красный колпак с белым мехом, а сам он напоминал такой же круглый пончик с карамельной глазурью. Наверное, из-за классического пальто от Burberry, или потому что Грегори не наелся канапе и сыром, вот ему и грезилась выпечка в каждом встречном.

— Извините, можно одну минутку вашего свободного времени, больше я не отниму.

На нищего или сумасшедшего полный мужчина точно не был похож, как и на сектанта или распространителя всякой дряни. Да и вообще на человека, способного причинить вред. Бледное широкое лицо казалось добрым, большие карие глаза смотрят с надеждой, губы и мягкий подбородок чуть дрожат, словно толстяк вот-вот и расплачется. И голос такой отчаянный — как тут пройти мимо?

— Слушаю.

— Мне и моему другу нужна ваша помощь. Это недолго, всего минута, прошу вас.

Грегори посмотрел туда, куда указывал толстяк. На углу кофейни стоял старик и опирался спиной на стену. Одет он был странно, как для съёмок псевдоисторического фильма, на котором не было консультанта. Да и белая борода вкупе с длинными волосами создавала ощущение карнавала без правил. Отказать в помощи пожилому человеку Грегори тем более не мог, да и толстяк выглядел безобидно, поэтому он решил отложить отдых и направился вслед за ним.

Когда новые знакомые встали рядом, то возникло ощущение, будто Грегори оказался в постмодернистской рождественской сказке для взрослых, и встретил на вечерней улице Нью-Йорка Санта Клауса и Крампуса. Только Санта работал в техподдержке Google, а Крампус ограбил театральную лавку. И судя по его недовольной физиономии и поджатым губам — не очень успешно. Хоть старик и привалился к стене, в остальном в его облике не было видно никаких следов приступа внезапной болезни.

— Что с вами? — сразу обратился Грегори к старику. Но за него снова заговорил толстяк. Он заглядывал Грегори в глаза и легонько держал за локоть:

— Вы знаете, что человек может без риска для здоровья сдать 15 унций крови?

— О, вы из донорской организации? — с уважением сказал Грегори. Толстяк будто и не слышал его:

— Что для человека всего 15 унций крови, то для вампира почти пинта! Как если бы для вампиров были свои пабы. Это вовсе не шутка, — нахмурился он. — Власти позволяют нам жить среди людей, но при этом пищу мы вынуждены добывать себе сами. От петиций толку ноль, а кто придёт на ночную демонстрацию, кроме, собственно, вампиров? В новостях нас выставляют кровожадными упырями — ведь статья о массовом нападении вампиров на невинную жертву соберёт больше просмотров, чем материал о том, как вампиры погибают от жажды. Ладно я, я ещё молод и умер в самом расцвете лет, но каково бедолаге Мардуку и другим пожилым вампирам...

Толстый человечек вещал так вдохновенно, что легко можно было мысленно дорисовать перед ним трибуну, а за спиной — американский флаг. Или вампирский флаг, у них же наверняка есть своя символика...

Грегори тряхнул головой. Да бред какой-то! Нет, он как и всё поколение Y страдал от информационной усталости, потому старался читать новости только о важном и наименее печальном. Но чтобы пропустить информацию, что среди американцев теперь живут вампиры! Хотя Грегори умудрился лишь на третий день узнать, что Дональд Трамп всё-таки стал президентом, потому что слишком углубился в доработку проекта к дедлайну, а долетавшие обрывки новостей принял за шутку.

Может, речи толстяка тоже были шуткой? Такой эффектный маркетинговый ход — заставить поверить, что он вампир, а потом эффектно подвести это к презентации, собственно, товара. Вот у него и чемодан какой-то стоит на асфальте.

— О, я понял, вы не верите. Вы наверняка из тех занятых молодых людей, которые не дают информационному шуму отвлекать от текущих рабочих задач. Пожалуйста, взгляните на мои зубы. Можете потрогать.

Мужчина облизнул губы, отчего и без того пухлый алый рот стал еще ярче, и продемонстрировал белоснежные зубы с длинными и безусловно острыми резцами.

— Нет, спасибо, мы с вами пока не настолько близки, чтобы я ощупывал вашу челюсть.

Которая вполне может быть искусно сделанной накладкой.

— А Мардук из древних вампиров, которые умеют превращаться в летучих мышей. Покажи, пожалуйста.

— Нынешняя молодёжь совсем измельчала, утратила всё истинное, всё вампирское, — проскрипел Мардук с сильным восточно-европейским акцентом. — Какая там мышь, эта изнеженная барышня по имени Рауль даже спит на мягкой перине под пуховым одеялом и на целой горе подушек, а не в гробу.

— Гробы — всего лишь дань уважения предкам, никакого практического смысла в них нет. Ладно, Мардук, не заговаривай нам зубы, а если не можешь превратиться в мышь, так и скажи.

— Ещё чего!

Грегори моргнул. Он отказывался понимать, что сейчас произошло. Даже Дэвид Блэйн и Крисс Энджел выглядели фокусниками на детском празднике по сравнению с Мардуком. Он с кряхтением и ворчанием, словно старый автомобиль, не желающий заводиться, раскачался, ухнул вниз, от земли отскочила уже здоровая и жуткая летучая мышь. Грегори чувствовал воздушную волну от её кожистых крыльев, видел прямо перед собой сморщенную мохнатую мордочку. А затем мышь снова нырнула вниз, а на ноги поднялась уже стариком Мардуком. Он потёр поясницу и пробормотал что-то на неизвестном Грегори языке.

— К слову, все проходят мимо, потому что одна из вампирских способностей — отводить взгляды и рассеивать внимание. Вы можете узнать больше, если почитаете статьи. Но сейчас, если вы не против, вернёмся к нашему делу. Кстати, вот вам ещё одно доказательство.

Рауль вдруг прижал его к себе и быстрее, чем Грегори сказал: «Я не фотографируюсь!» достал телефон и сделал селфи. На снимке, впрочем, была только его перепуганная физиономия, а тело как-то неестественно вывернулось, как будто кто-то вырезал в фотошопе фигуру рядом. Так и было, в общем-то, только вместо дизайнера над ними орудовал некто свыше, придумавший именно такие условия для жизни вампирам.

— Носятся с этими телефонами, — снова проворчал Мардук. — Тысячу лет жили, а сейчас без них как без зубов.

Грегори не мог сдержать улыбку. Неважно, вампир ты или человек, везде будут такие старики, которые отчаянно сопротивляются прогрессу, до первого звонка в Скайпе с внуками.

Рауль сунул ему под нос телефон и нажал на иконку с красной каплей. Интерфейс напоминал обычные программы для учёта выпитой воды. Только здесь схематическая фигурка заполнялась кровью.

— Так гораздо удобнее ориентироваться, чем прислушиваться к своему голоду, он иногда такого наговорит! Как видите, в день вампиру нужно выпивать минимум две пинты крови, чтобы не обратиться в прах. Государство пока не придумало для нас ничего лучше, кроме как уговаривать людей добровольно сдать кровь. Специальные центры для комфортного обмена ещё строятся, а пока приходится вот так.

Рауль открыл дипломат, поддерживая его снизу коленом, и так у него это ловко получилось для такой комплекции. Так же изящно он стоял на одной ноге, как фламинго, пока Грегори пялился на содержимое. В общем-то обычная аптечка — набор шприцов, жгуты, спиртовые салфетки, ватные тампоны, упаковки одноразовых перчаток и алая гора леденцов на палочке.

— Это вам.

Рауль ловко выудил из дипломата горсть конфет, словно почувствовал, что Грегори смотрит на них, с краю достал брошюру и запихнул ему в карман пальто быстрее, чем он успел рассмотреть обложку. Затем извлёк два бланка и захлопнул крышку. Бумаги разложил прямо на ней.

— А дальше — простые формальности. Вы подписываете договор, что добровольно сдаёте кровь, ровно 15 унций и ни капли меньше. Мы забираем ваш биологический материал и расстаёмся. Если вы поддерживаете вампиров, то можете оставить мне свои контактные данные, и через месяц мы снова встретимся. Конечно, для самых щедрых доноров у нас подарки, куда более щедрые, чем леденцы.

— Да вот только нет желающих так часто помогать! — прорычал Мардук. Рауль посмотрел на него с сочувствием и заговорил чуть тише:

— Старшему поколению приходится совсем туго. Я потому и взялся его опекать, сам-то Мардук всё по старинке пытается — выпрыгнуть из темноты, напугать до седых волос, а потом уже к делу. Для него стараюсь в первую очередь. Сам могу голодать, лишь бы дедушка поел.

— Сегодня, кроме меня, не нашлось желающих? — Грегори отвлёкся от чтения договора. Всё было вполне цивильно составлено, даже их юристы бы не придрались. Никаких лазеек.

— Увы. Рождество же. Но не для вампиров.

Рауль грустно улыбнулся. Ему бы пошёл румянец к этим симпатичным ямочкам на щеках, определённо.

Вообще для вампира он был на редкость приятным и безобидным существом. Как будто и не ужасный кровосос вовсе. Вот от Мардука так и веяло злобой и смертью, пусть он и выглядел как жалкий и нуждающийся старик. А Рауль — полный, улыбчивый, мягкий — источал ауру доброты. Может, до того, как он умер, он и был теплым, любил обниматься и наверняка точно так же помогал людям, как сейчас нянчится с Мардуком. Почему после смерти что-то должно было измениться?

— Послушайте, а что будет, если вы возьмёте пинту крови? Или чуть больше? Я умру?

— Ни в коем случае. Всего лишь головокружение, лёгкое недомогание. Но для этого и есть я — я мигом доставлю вас домой, провожу до постели и принесу чашку горячего шоколада.

— По итальянскому рецепту — американцы ничего не смыслят в горячем шоколаде, — воодушевлённо подхватил Мардук, хотя вряд ли пробовал что то, что другое.

— Но вы не обязаны, правда. Одной дозы достаточно, хотя бы чтобы старик протянул ещё один день.

— Я настаиваю. Рождество должно быть для всех.

— Вы невероятно добры! Пожал бы вам руку, да обе у меня заняты. Подумайте, готовы ли вы...

— У вас есть сноска, что донор имеет права дать больше допустимой нормы, если поставит галочку напротив этого пункта. Я готов. Я-то перетерплю недомогание, а для вас моя кровь ценнее.

Рауль достал из внутреннего кармана ручку. Щелчок её, казалось, заглушил все остальные звуки улицы. Грегори ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на договор, на лицо вампира. Рауль просто пытается сделать так, чтобы его агрессивный воинственный народ уживался рядом с цивилизованными гражданами, разве не стоит ли поощрить такое стремление? Если есть организация по защите прав вампиров, то Грегори с радостью станет одним из спонсоров, чтобы помогать таким вдохновенным и вдохновляющим существам, как его уютный плюшевый знакомый.

Рауль ободряюще кивнул. Мардук тоже смотрел доброжелательно, и в бесцветных глазах со светлыми ресницами читалась благодарность. Грегори нарисовал галочку и только принялся выводить подпись внизу страницы, как бумагу выдернули из-под пера.

— Ни с места!

Кожу окатили холодные тяжёлые брызги. Рауль рванул вперёд, с силой оттолкнув с дороги Грегори. Мардук уже превратился в мышь и о его существовании напоминал только удаляющийся шелест крыльев. Люди, которые секунду назад спешили мимо, сейчас застыли у входа в их подворотню и смотрели во все глаза.

А посмотреть было на что.

Трое людей в форме, смутно похожую на полицейскую, возникли, словно из ниоткуда. Один бросился вслед за Раулем, другой встал на углу, и то переговаривался по рации, то велел прохожим не толпиться. Темнокожая девушка, на голову ниже Грегори, крепкая и широкоплечая, говорила ласково, но даже её голос не мог развеять смятение.

— Позвольте, осмотрю вас.

Она расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, ослабила галстук. Светила фонариком, потом точно так же осматривала запястья.

— Он не успел ничего сделать, — пробормотал Грегори. — Вы спугнули его. Вампиры обращаются в прах без крови. Рауль такой добрый, а Мардук такой старенький. У вас есть дедушка?

— Рауль добрый? О, я эту задницу сразу узнала! Да это самое коварное и кровожадное чудовище, которое я знаю. На его счету столько жертв... Прошу за мной. Мне жаль, что приходится задерживать вас в Рождество, но я вынуждена вас допросить. Пойдёмте. Слава богу, вы только морально пострадали, и мы успели вовремя.

Девушка вела опустошённого Грегори к полицейской машине, возможно, так как никаких надписей на угольно-чёрном корпусе не было. Там они устроились на заднем сидении. Грегори слово в слово пересказал всё, что пережил, вручил полицейской брошюрку и конфеты, которые она тут же распихала по пакетикам для улик. Возможно, она тоже проникнется и поймёт, что на вампиров клевещут. Рауль не мог быть злым.

— Вот это да! — присвистнула полицейская. — Рауль придумал уже новую схему.

— Вы хотите сказать, что государство не ущемляет вампиров?

— Конечно же, не ущемляет! В правительстве лишь единицы знают, даже в ФБР не все в курсе, а за СМИ и соцсетями тщательно следят. Вот упырь-то, пользуется тем, что народ сейчас рассеянный, плетёт невесть что. Пользуется тем, что у нас всё в секрете, что мы не можем предупредить граждан — опасайтесь хитрожопого жирдяя и его престарелого дружка, которые возомнили себя хозяевами Нью-Йорка. Выходят по вечерам, как туристы в Турции к шведскому столу, и знай выбирают себе жертв! И ладно бы просто нападал, ему же нравится помариновать жертву, поиграться с ней, как вальяжный кот мучает мышку, прежде чем загрызть. Схемы какие-то придумывать. Когда впереди целая вечность, чем не начнёшь заниматься со скуки.

Полицейская погладила его по плечу.

— Да вы не расстраивайтесь. На Рауля сложно не повестись. Он прекрасно вживается в роль толстячка-добрячка. А на деле он сначала всех конкурентов загрыз, а потом уже за людей принялся.

У полицейской не было причин врать, но как сложно было смириться. Хотя воображение, насыщенное сотнями фильмов о вампирах и кровожадных тварях, легко рисовало картины расправ над другими созданиями ночи и над живыми людьми...

Когда Грегори проговорил всё вслух, то ужаснулся, сколько раз слышал тревожные звоночки и наглые манипуляции, а всё пропустил. Да он и не воспринимал Рауля как вампира. Привык, что вампиры тощие, элегантные, зловещие, а не такие как жизнерадостный кассир из Dunkin Donuts. От стыда хотелось сделаться маленьким и потеряться между сидениями.

Вернулись напарники доброй полицейской.

— Ушёл, гад.

— Старый козёл тоже упорхнул.

— Зато у меня есть доказательство, что Рауль действительно подкатывал к гражданскому, и подробное описание новой схемы.

— Вот уж спасибо. Тогда отвезём вас домой — и дальше патрулировать.

Грегори лишь на полпути спохватился, что адреса не назвал, а судя по знакомым зданиям и улицам, везли его куда надо. Что они за люди такие? Он внимательно вслушивался в разговоры, но не мог для себя вынести ничего полезного — слишком много жаргонизмов и сленга. Пока стояли в пробке, Грегори дали подписать договор о неразглашении.

Высадили его на углу дома. Провожать вышла только полицейская, довела до самой двери квартиры.

— Вы уж не обессудьте, но какое-то время за вами будет вестись слежка, в том числе и в сети. Заодно проследим, чтобы Рауль и Мардук не вернулись за вами. Нет, не волнуйтесь, обычно он не преследует жертву, если не получилось её сожрать с первого раза, но вдруг что-то изменилось. Подстраховка не будет лишней. От вас требуется только держать это происшествие в тайне. Договор договором, но уже было столько желающих нарушить...

— Да кто мне поверит! А даже если поверит... Думаете, так приятно трепаться, что я доверчивый лопух?

— Вы не доверчивый лопух. Вы — жертва мошенника, который столетиями учился втираться людям в доверие. Которого даже мы не можем поймать, с нашими-то способностями...

Она спохватилась.

— Меня же там мальчики ждут! Счастливого Рождества, мистер Вайолет. Постарайтесь больше не попадать в неприятности.

— И вам лёгкого дежурства, — улыбнулся Грегори.

До полуночи он успел принять душ, разогреть в микроволновке папин мясной рулет, сделать на скорую руку салат и откупорить вино. Depeche Mode лишь добавляли и без того странному вечеру причудливости. Но чем больше отщёлкивалось секунд на электронных часах, тем сильнее эта история казалась сном или серией «Чёрного зеркала».

Хотя засыпал Грегори всё равно под приглушённый свет торшера и на всякий случай положил на прикроватную тумбочку бутылочку чесночного соуса, беспокойство не давало отключиться. Всё время казалось, что вот-вот из темноты вынырнет большое тело, холодное и белое, как мрамор, а на горло опустится тяжёлая мягкая рука.

Грегори застегнул пижаму до горла и зажмурился, прогоняя видение.


End file.
